ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!
This is an idea of if Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes became part of the Disney family (also known as "Disney's Alvin and the Chipmunks"), just as the Muppets, My Little Pony, the Marvel superheroes and Power Rangers have. Premise idea "Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!" is a live musical stage show that would take place at either Disneyland Resort in California, Walt Disney World Resort in Florida or Tokyo Disneyland Resort in Japan. The special begins with Mickey and friends telling the audience, and the people watching at home, that this day, they would be a party for some new members of the Disney family - first off, Short Circuit's Johnny 5 and his brothers (the Three Stooges), the Raccoons - Bert and Lisa (as well as Cedric, Sophia and Broo), Sonic and his friends and family, and finally, Alvin and the Chipmunks (and their sweethearts the Chipettes)! All throughout the special, the Chipmunks and Chipettes get together with other Disney characters and sing various songs from the Disney films of old, whereas the Disney Villains led by Lord Zedd Disney Park Character ideas Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin Seville & Brittany Miller *Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller *Theodore Seville & Eleanor Miller The Raccoons *Bert Raccoon & Lisa Raccoon *Cedric Sneer & Sophia Tutu *Broo Short Circuit *Johnny 5 *Moe, Larry and Curly Star Wars/Star Tours *C-3PO *R2-D2 & R2-KT *R2-MK *RX-24 (live-puppet) *Marfalump *Jar-Jar Binks *Chewbacca *Admiral Ackbar *Nien Nunb *Ewoks **Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka **Teebo & Latara Innoventions *Tom Morrow 2.0 (live-puppet) Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Goofy & Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Figaro *Roger Rabbit *Chip 'n' Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey "Monty" Jack *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Max Goof *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Yen Sid Disney Princesses Official *Snow White and her Prince *Cinderella & Prince Charming *Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel & Prince Eric *Belle & Beast *Princess Jasmine & Aladdin *Pocahontas & John Smith *Fa Mulan & Li Shang *Tiana & Prince Naveen *Rapunzel & Prince Flynn Ryder *Princess Anna & Kristoff Others *Alice & Pinocchio *Wendy Darling & Peter Pan *Maid Marian & Robin Hood *Princess Eilonwy & Taran *Esmeralda & Quasimodo *Megara & Hercules *Jane Porter & Tarzan *Kida & Milo *Giselle & Prince Edward Disney Fairies *Tinker Bell & Terrence *Zarina *Rosetta *Silvermist *Fawn *Iridessa *Vidia Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig *Fiddler Pig *Practical Pig Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Bashful *Sleepy *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Gepetto *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo Song of the South *Brer Rabbit Cinderella *Fairy Godmother *Jaq & Gus *Suzy & Perla *The King *The Grand Duke Alice in Wonderland *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter Sleeping Beauty *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Kanga & Roo The Jungle Book *Baloo *King Louie TaleSpin *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham The Aristocats *Marie *Berlioz *Toulouse Robin Hood *Little John *Friar Tuck Tron *Tron & Yori The Black Cauldron *Gurgi Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Zummi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi The Great Mouse Detective *Basil Oliver and Company *Oliver *Dodger *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito *Francis *Georgette *Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth The Little Mermaid *Sebastian *Flounder *King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts & Chip Aladdin *Genie *Abu Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Red Ranger (leader) *Green Ranger *Black Ranger *Blue Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *Dino Megazord **Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **Mammoth Dinozord **Triceratops Dinozord **Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord **Pteranodon Dinozord *Godzillazord **Megadzillazord **Dino Megadzillazord *Titanus the Carrierzord **Ultrazord The Lion King *Timon & Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu Pocahontas *Meeko Doug *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise Mulan *Mushu *The Matchmaker The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco *Kronk Kingdom Hearts *Sora & Kairi *Riku Kim Possible *Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible *Ronald "Ron" Stoppable Lilo & Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch & Angel *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Agent Wendy Pleakley *Captain Gantu Phineas & Ferb *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ***Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ***Katie ***Adyson Sweetwater ***Holly ***Gretchen ***Ginger ***Milly ***Candace Flynn ***Julie ***Amy ***Melissa (from the Little Sparks) **Honorary Members ***Baljeet Patel ***Buford Van Stomm The Princess and the Frog *Louis My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Sunset Shimmer *Spike *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadence *Shining Armor Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph Frozen *Queen Elsa *Olaf Disney Villains *Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa **Mutant Rangers ***Mutant Red Ranger ***Mutant Green Ranger ***Mutant Black Ranger ***Mutant Blue Ranger ***Mutant Yellow Ranger ***Mutant Pink Ranger **Goldar & Scorpina **Squatt & Baboo **Finster **Rito Revolto **(Z-)Putty Patrollers *Prince Hans *Big Bad Wolf *Queen Grimhilde *J. Worthington Foulfellow & Gideon *Stromboli *Brer Fox & Brer Bear *Lady Tremaine **Anastasia (redeemed) & Drizella Tremaine **Lucifer *Cheshire Cat *Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook **Mr. Smee *Maleficent *Prince John **Sheriff of Nottingham *Ratigan *Baggy Beagle *Fat Cat *Judge Doom **The Toon Patrol ***Smart Guy ***Greasy ***Psycho ***Wheezy ***Stupid *Ursula **Flotsam & Jetsam *Don Karnage *Gaston *Jafar **Iago (redeemed) *Scar **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Governor Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Roger Klotz *Hades **Pain & Panic *Dr. Hamsterviel **Leroy *Dr. Facilier *Mother Gothel *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk Disney star and celebirty (old & new) cameo ideas Many Disney stars and celebrities share some of their favorite Disney moments and some of their favorite scenes, as well as their favorite things about the Chipmunks in between breaks during the special. *Miley Cyrus *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *Billy Ray Cyrus *Dylan & Cole Sprouse *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Moises Arias *Jake T. Austin *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *David Henrie *Kirsten Storms *Raven-Symone *Orlando Brown *Hilary & Haylie Duff *Tia, Tamera and Tahj Mowry *Kyla Pratt *Christy Carlson Romano *A.J. Trauth *Anneliese van der Pol *Mitchel Musso *Ricky Ullman *Aly & A.J. Michalka *Tiffany Thornton *Amy Bruckner *Danielle & Kay Panabaker *The Cheetah Girls **Adrienne Bailon **Sabrina Bryan **Kiely Williams *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Corbin Bleu *Hayden Panettiere *Lucas Grabeel *Jonas Brothers **Kevin **Nick **Joe *Monique Coleman *Kyle Massey *Steve Martin *Maiara Walsh *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Jennifer Stone *Chelsea Staub *Roshon Fegan *Shanica Knowles *Madison Pettis *Cody Linley *Morgan York *Daveigh Chase *Noah Cyrus *Frankie Jonas *Liam Neeson *Rondell Sheridan *Alyson Stoner *Haley Joel & Emily Osment Others *Eric Boardman *Brain Stepanek *John Lasseter *Robert Iger *Rich Ross (Current Disney CEO) Song ideas *"Fantasy" *"The Dreams Goes On" *"The Failure-Success Song" *"Johnny 5's theme" *"Three Blind Mice" (The Three Stooges theme) *"We're the Chipmunks/Girls of Rock'n'Roll" *"Run with us" *"Heigh Ho" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" *"I've got no strings" *"The Second Star to the Right" *"He's a Tramp" *"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"Bibbity Bobbity Boo" *"Let's Get Together" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"The Bare Necessities" *"I Wanna be like You" *"My Own Home" *"Winnie-the-Pooh/Welcome to Pooh Corner theme" *"Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song" *"Part of your World" *"Under the Sea" *"Be Our Guest" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Friend Like Me" *"A Whole New World" *"Circle of Life" *"Hakuna Mutata" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"Colors of the Wind" *"You Got a Friend in Me" *"Go the Distance" *"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *"Reflection" *"True to Your Heart" *"Two Worlds" *"Strangers Like Me" *"Where the Dream Takes You" *"Almost there" *"Summer Belongs to You" *"Rock 'n' Toontown" *"Go, Go Power Rangers (Album theme)" *"It's a Small World" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" *"When you Wish Upon a Star" *"The Dreams Goes On (Reprise)" *"Rock 'n' Toontown (Reprise)" Voice ideas *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin, Simon *Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Morning Glory *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara, Queen of Hearts, Shenzi *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sleepy *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Flotsam & Jetsam, Grumpy *Rob Paulsen - Teebo, Reuben *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Ed *Travis Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Samsom - Rabbit *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Max Burkholder - Roo *John Goodman - Baloo *Chris Sanders - Stitch, Leroy *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Paul Reubens - Max *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Brawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog *David Rudman - Janice, Scooter *Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Thog *John Henson - Sweetums *Kevin Clash - Clifford *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa, Kida *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Robby Benson - Beast *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Danny Mann - Bert Raccoon *Veronica Taylor - Lisa Raccoon *Tom Kenny - Cedric Sneer *Peggy O'Neal - Sophia Tutu *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Jeremy Suarez - Koda *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Jumba, Ratcliffe, Doc *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Frank Welker - Abu *Nathan Lane - Timon *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Yuri Lowenthal - Red and Green Rangers *Kim Mae Guest - Pink Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Ranger *Eric Artell - Blue Ranger *Kari Wahlgren - Yellow Ranger *Jeff Bennett - Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere, Bashful *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gantu *Cheech Marin - Banzai *James Woods - Hades *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Matthew Wood - General Grevious *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress *James Arnold Taylor - Happy *Tara Strong - Angel, Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck - Spike, Cloud Kicker, Merry May, Shoeshine, Mayor Mare *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Lily Valley *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sea Swirl *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy Hooves, Roseluck *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee, Twinkleshine, Sweetie Drops *Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom, Princess Skyla *Claire Clorett - Sweetie Belle *Madeline Peters - Scootaloo *Britt Mckillip - Princess Cadence, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor, Braeburn *Peter New - Big Macintosh *Venus Terzo - Rain Drops, Tropical Storm, Amethyst Star, Octavia Melody, Lyrica Lilac *Chiara Zanni - Twist, Vinyl Scratch, Medley, Lemon Hearts *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer Trivia *This will be a live musical stage special would be slightly similar to the "Rock'n' Toontown" special as well as the "Presidential Inaugural Celebration for Children" concert that the Disney Channel had put together in 1993. Gallery King Mickey Mouse.png Queen Minnie Mouse.png Jessica Rabbit (Castle Maid).png External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Power Rangers (animated series) *Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas *Munkapedia, the Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial DisneyWiki *Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki *Muppet Wiki *Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney attractions Category:Musicals Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:The Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Theme Park CD Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment Category:ChipmunkRaccoon's ideas